Six Feet
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Skin uses his power six times while making his love very, very happy and convincing her that he is the World's Best Lover. Het.


Title: "Six Feet"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack, who inspired this fic ;-)  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: Angelo's uses his gift of six extra feet of skin six times when making love with Jubilee.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Het, Established Relationship, PW(or at least very little)P  
Word Count (excluding heading): 1,853  
Disclaimer: Angelo "Skin" Espinosa, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, Wolverine/Logan, Jean Grey-Summers, Rogue, Paige "Husk" Guthrie, Elizabeth "Betsy" "Psylocke" Braddock, all other characters mentioned within, X-Men, and Generation X are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Ange," Jubilee murmured against her boyfriend's lips, "we left the light on."

He pulled back and looked at her with hurt shining in his dark eyes. "You don't want to see me, mi amor?"

The words he called her made her heart flutter as they caressed her ears, but the look in his eyes had her instantly regretting her comment. "No! No! It's not that! It's just . . . It's after hours, and if Wolveroonie finds out we were alone together in my bedroom after lights out . . . " Her voice trailed off; she knew Skin would get the message.

Angelo nodded understandingly. He cupped her face in one hand as he assured her, "That's easily taken care of, chica." His other arm grew, stretching out over the couch, across the room, and to the door which he quickly locked. He flipped the lights off even as he resumed kissing her.

Jubilee knew that a locked door wouldn't keep Wolverine out, but the more Angelo kissed her, the less she cared . . .

* * *

Shivers raced through Jubilee as she felt Angelo's tongue gently pressing against her lips. She had often heard about French kisses but had never before experienced such a kiss herself.

Trustingly, she opened her mouth. His tongue slid inside, and she moaned at the feeling of heated silk caressing the insides of her mouth. Then she gasped, but Angelo's lips against hers silenced that sound as his tongue grew inside her.

His growth was gradual as he slowly speared his tongue through her mouth. It rubbed against and danced with hers, enticing feelings of pleasure stronger and brighter than any Jubilee had ever felt before.

His tongue grew until its tip pressed against the back of her throat. It simultaneously tickled and made her want to cough, but yet, at the same time, being filled so by the man she loved thrilled Jubilee to no end.

As slowly as he had grown, Angelo shrunk. His tongue slid back along hers, tasting every single inch of her sweet, hot mouth as it went.

Jubilee sighed in rapture as Angelo sucked his tongue back into his mouth. His eyes shone as he told her, "You're amazing, bonita." Then, to give her a chance to recover from the incredible sensation that was new to them both, he placed a gentle kiss on top of her forehead.

"Nope," Jubilee corrected him, still breathing hard for he'd stolen her breath away, "_you're_ the one who's amazing, Angie!" She grinned at him, her blue eyes twinkling with love and amazement. "Let's do that again!"

"Your wish is my command, chica, and oh so much my pleasure too," Angelo whispered as he lowered his mouth over hers once more.

* * *

Jubilee's moans of pleasure were music to Angelo's ears as he strove with every part of him to make their union the most pleasurable experience his love had ever known. He currently had one of her firm, taut breasts in his suckling mouth and a hand massaging her other breast. The fingers of his free hand caressed every inch of her flesh they encountered as they traveled down her body in search of her womanhood. His fingers reached as far as they could, and he touched her calf but could not reach her center without giving up his position on her lovely breasts. He squeezed her left breast and nipped at her right nipple with his teeth as he pondered the situation.

He quickly had the answer for it was as obvious as his skin was baggy. While his mouth and hand moved on her luscious bosom of their own accord in a rhythm that was as old as time, he concentrated on growing his hand. He slid his hand just barely between their pulsing bodies. His reaching fingers caressed her silken thigh and then slid on home.

As Angelo touched her between her legs, Jubilee yelped in surprise and delight, moaned in ecstasy, and arched against his skillful hand for more. Angelo's smile grew, although he had thought it impossible, and his heart soared higher on the wings of love she gave it. He kept doing what he was doing, knowing that there was nothing more right in all the universe than the love he shared with the wonderful woman now shouting her pleasure right above his ears!

* * *

It was Angelo's turn now, and Jubilee straddled him as she slowly made her way down his body, stroking, licking, and kissing each spot of him as she progressed. As she moved further down, his sword sprung before her eyes, swaying with excitement as it seemed to almost beg for her attention with a life of its own.

Jubilee touched his staff hesitantly. It felt unlike anything she had ever felt before, somehow being both soft and hard simultaneously. Her fingers curled around his manhood. She stroked him once, and then, encouraged by his groan of pleasure, again and again.

Her hand worked up a rhythm on his sword, and Angelo moaned with her every touch. His body trembled beneath her, and she was astonished by the power she appeared to have over him and pleased that he took such immense pleasure in her every touch.

Yet, even as Angelo's eyes rolled back into his head, her neck grew stiff and her arm began to ache where she leaned upon it to keep her weight off of him. She continued to stroke him, but her touches grew slower and her gentle squeezes more infrequent. She fought to focus pass the cramping of her joints . . . and then he was there, his fingernails gently scratching her back before his hands cupped her neck and shoulders and his fingers began massaging her sore muscles.

Jubilee picked her rhythm back up as the massage from Angelo's extra large hands eased her pain and made her insides quiver with delight. She moaned as she lowered her mouth onto his steed; Angelo's massage broke for just a moment as he exclaimed his pleasure at her touch that poured molten fire into every inch of his eager, willing being.

* * *

Angelo could stand it no longer! He rolled Jubilee over onto her back, his body covering hers. Despite the cloud of pleasure beyond anything he'd ever known intoxicating his mind, he managed to find the right words for the moment. An extra hand sprouted from his thigh, and Angelo caressed Jubilee's breasts and core with urgency as he whispered in her ear, "Forgive me, mi corazon, but you are too slow and my need for you too great . . . "

The fingers of his third hand slid between her furry lips and caressed the tender flesh therein as his normal hands swiftly massaged her hard breasts. Jubilee's moan was almost a scream, and then she did scream her pleasure as he withdrew his third hand and drove his sword home into her sheath.

Quickly, lest they be overheard, Angelo covered her mouth with his own. Her tongue slid up into his mouth and sparked a heated duel with his tongue. Jubilee kicked her legs out on either side of her love, wrapped them around him, and pulled him deeper. Angelo obliged, growing slowly inside her sweet heat and then diving deeper than any one else possibly could . . . Together they rode the waves of passion and changed their lives forever in each other's arms!

* * *

The next day, both Angelo and Jubilee were sore. Their friends teased them relentlessly, and Jubilee stayed close to Angelo's side to make sure that Wolvy didn't get a chance to pop his claws into him. There was one time, however, when Wolverine caught Angelo's nervous gaze, unsheathed his claws, and smoothly shaved the top off of his can of beer. Angelo turned white as he watched his love's father figure and stuck even closer to her side until much later that evening when the women pulled her away from him.

"Ah just don't get it, Jubes!" Paige exclaimed, looking at her friend in shock. "_Angelo_?!"

Jubilee shrugged and smiled coyly. "He's cute."

"He's _gray_!" Jean protested with a disgusted face.

"That's because of his skin."

"Yeah! Six extra feet of it! Euuw!" Rogue chimed in.

Jubilee glowered at them. "He _is_ cute," she insisted, "and funny and talented and sweet and . . . and . . . " Words failed her tongue, which very rarely ran out of words to spout. Finally, she blurted out, "And that extra six feet of skin is what makes him the world's best lover!"

"The world's best?" Psylocke repeated in disbelief.

Jean snorted. "Clearly you have too little to compare him to, dear."

Rogue and Paige said nothing for both had too little experience in the area to be able to justifiably comment.

"Yeah," Jubilee persisted, her hands perched on her hips, "the _best_!" She stared her friends down. "I'll put it simply since you think I have so little knowledge about this sorta thing. Angie's always thinking about _me_ first, not himself. He does everything he can to make every moment the absolute best for _me_, and he uses his extra skin in ways nobody else would ever think about! He put the 'French' in 'French kissing', and with his six extra feet, he's bigger than any other man around!"

Her friends' mouths dropped open as they looked at her in a brand new light. "Six . . . "

" . . . extra . . . "

" . . . feet . . . "

" . . . added to his . . . ?!" Jean squeaked.

Jubilee nodded. "Yup. But it's not the size. It's how he uses it, and he does that way better than any one else!"

Her friends' eyes were about to pop out of their heads. Jubilee glanced behind her, doubtful that it was her words that had shocked them so, and saw Angelo's ear hovering behind her. She flashed her shocked friends a huge smile. "See?" she questioned. "He uses his gift in ways no one else would ever think of!"

They nodded mutely, and Jubilee turned back to Angelo's ear. "Like what ya heard, handsome?" she asked, knowing he couldn't answer her yet, and softly kissed his ear.

She walked with his ear as it returned to its normal place on the side of his head and straight into his open arms. He hugged her to him, and she was glad to see he was grinning from ear to ear. "Si, chica," he told her. "I liked it very much, but I'm not sure I deserve the title of World's Best Lover."

"I am," she told him, squeezing him tightly yet gently, "but if you're not, we could always practice . . . " She grinned up at him as she purposefully let her words trail off.

His smile grew. "I'd like that. Practice does make perfect."

"Si."

"Si?"

"Si." She grinned impishly.

"Si," he agreed and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, successfully bringing a laugh from her.

"Then let's go and make it perfect!" she exclaimed, giggling, and led him back to the paradise they had found, and would only ever find, together.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site we're creating called Ficcers Unite. We welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all, and we'll also be RPing a world where Disney and Marvel comes together in one universe. Come on over and check us out at today!


End file.
